TRUE LOVE, a PaceyJoey fic
by daloudon
Summary: This fic is set five years after the series finale. The fic starts with Dawson's series finale of The Creek creating tension between Joey, Pacey and Dawson. Also, an invitation to Doug and Jack's wedding has Joey and Pacey thinking about marriage.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so this fic is set five years after the series finale, with Pacey and Joey living together in New York and Dawson finishing "The Creek." Jack and Doug will also be in this fic and Audrey will eventually make an appearance. This is my second fic, my first one is an O.C. fic that I have been writing for a long time, but have felt a little burnt out lately, so I decided to try a new one. This is a Joey-Pacey fic, with the main storyline being their engagement and eventually wedding, and how that affects Dawson, Joey and Pacey's relationship. The first scene is a little serious, but overall the fic is going to be fun and romantic. Unlike this first scene, most scenes will be more dialogue than description. I am not sure how long the story going to be yet, but I am going to start it and see how long it goes. PLEASE REVIEW if you read, I am only motivated to write if I get feedback from the readers. Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy the fic.

David

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

Joey and Pacey are sitting together on the couch glued to the TV. When the show had started their legs were leaning up against one another and their hands were clenched. Throughout the show they have gradually moved farther and farther away from each other until they ended up at completely opposite ends of the couch. Joey watches the screen, occasionally looking nervously over at Pacey, trying to judge his reactions to the show. Pacey is just looking straight at the screen, pretending not to notice Joey's furtive glances his way. Joey stares back at the screen.

On the screen is the series finale of Dawson Leery's classically angsty teen drama which has a remarkable resemblance to his real childhood. Pacey tries to hide his annoyance as Sammy looks at Peety anguished in front of her soulmate Colby's house on the creek. Pacey flinches on the couch, as Sammy walks quickly away from Peety, while he breaks down on the front lawn of Colby's house. Joey looks over for Pacey's hand, wanting to grab it, but Pacey's hands are crossed below his chest.

Sammy runs up the stairs, where Colby is lying hopefully on his bed. Colby's face lights up as Sammy charges into the room. Sammy, beaming from ear to ear, climbs on the bed and kisses Colby passionately. She pulls away and looks and Colby. Colby cups Sammy's cheek in his hand tenderly.

"So I guess we're going to get that happy-ending after all," Colby celebrates joyously. Sammy cups Colby's face as well, so they are both staring at each other.

"There was never a doubt" Sammy says confidently. "No matter where I went or what I did I always knew that I would end up back here with you…"

Colby sits up on his bed. They stare at each other longingly. Sammy starts to cry a little, overcome by joy.

"Colby, you are my past, present and future…my soulmate."

Pacey flinches at the reference, constantly pained by the stigma of that word. Joey senses the tension without having to look.

"You are mine and I am yours… forever." Sammy continues, as if trying to torture the real life Peety. Colby wipes away Sammy's tears, then pulls her into a long and passionate kiss. The shot moves away from the kissing couple, out of the window and out to the boat on the creek where it all began. The screen slowly fades to black, with no signs of Peety anywhere. The show ends with the traditional, "Executive Producer: Dawson Leery" credit.

Joey stares at the screen which is now at commercial, temporarily afraid to look over at Pacey. She finally mutes the TV and looks over at Pacey, who has uncrossed his arms. Joey sighs deeply.

"So… what did you think?" Joey asks, trying to act casual about it. Pacey shakes his head.

"Well, it's typical Dawson Leery," Pacey says simply, with a hint of bitterness. He gets up from the couch and walks behind Joey. Joey is tempted to ask Pacey to elaborate, but instead she decides to let it go. Pacey reaches around Joey and kisses her on the neck. Joey kisses him on the cheek in response. Pacey whispers into Joey's ear.

"I'm going to hit the sack." Joey nods.

"I got a little more work to do, but I'll be in soon" Joey responds. Pacey kisses Joey's neck again. Joey smiles at Pacey. He moves away from Joey and walks to the bedroom. Joey sighs, concerned about Pacey and slightly angry at Dawson for opening these old wounds again. She presses the rewind button on her VCR and then presses play. She pauses at a shot of Peety crying on the grass. Joey sighs again, then rests her head on her hand. She looks over at a picture of her, Joey and Dawson from the year before, then back at the screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. I Love it When We Argue

A couple of weeks later:

Joey is sitting in the apartment in front of the TV, flipping quickly through the channels. The door opens and Pacey walks into the apartment. Joey smiles, and jumps up and leans over the couch.

"Hey!" She says excitedly. Pacey smiles in response and reaches around and holds Joey's back.

"Hey right back at yah," he responds, as he pulls her into a kiss. He finally pulls away and looks at the TV.

"You weren't planning on watching re-runs of "The Creek" were yah?" Pacey asks teasingly. Joey shakes her head no

"Nah, I thought I would live in the present for tonight." Pacey's face lights up at her response.

"Amen, sister!" He says excitedly, as he and Joey high five. After the high five their hands stay clenched as Joey grabs Pacey shirt with her other hand and pulls him toward her. They kiss again briefly, until Joey pushes him away.

"Make me some dinner, I'm starving." Joey demands playfully. Pacey smirks evilly and moves closer to Joey.

"So am I…" he whispers seductively, as he tries to kiss her neck, but Joey moves out of the way.

"Down boy…" Joey teases. Pacey grins back at Joey, then starts walking toward the kitchen.

"What would Senorita Josephine Potter like to consume this evening?" Pacey asks in a mock fancy voice as he walks toward the kitchen.

"Well, I've always been quite partial to the filet minion with a caviar appetizer." Joey responds playfully. Pacey nods.

"Meatloaf it is." Pacey decides. Joey shakes her head and smiles as she grabs the remote and continues flipping through the channels.

"Oh hey Pace…" Joey calls out, remembering something.

"We got the invitation to Doug and Jack's wedding today in the mail," Joey continues, as Pacey sticks his head out from the kitchen.

"Cool… did you R.S.V.P?" Pacey asks.

Joey shakes her head.

"Nah, not yet…it doesn't really matter anyway they know that we're coming." Pacey nods, as he starts getting the pots out to make dinner. There's a pause as Joey continues to flip through the channels.

"It's a little strange, isn't it?" Pacey asks, as he temporarily stops making dinner. Joey nods then turns her head to look at Pacey.

"I know what you mean…who would have thought that in this country of Ann Coulter and George Bush that two gay man would legally be allowed to marry."

Pacey walks slowly out of the kitchen.

"Well yeah, but that's not exactly what I meant." Joey looks at Pacey curiously, as he walks closer to her on the couch.

"Then how do you mean?" Joey wonders, as Pacey crouches near her behind the couch. Joey moves her legs up onto the couch and sits on them as she leans closer to Pacey.

"I mean that my older brother Dougie, a man who until five years ago would not even admit that he was gay, and Jack Mcphee, the shy artsy guy who first stole you from…"Colby"… are getting married before we are."

Pacey says, motion toward himself and Joey. Joey looks the other direction obstinately.

"Well whose fault is that?" Joey teases, as she looks back over at Pacey accusingly. Pacey shakes his head.

"Oh please, it's the twenty-first century, okay? Anti-male feminism is omnipresent, and there is no law or social custom which stipulates that a girl, such as yourself, cannot propose to an extremely attractive and charming guy like me"

Joey chuckles, and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Whatever you have to say to justify it to yourself…" Joey teases. "Personally I think you're just scared…" Joey says confidently.

"Of you?!" Pacey responds quickly. "Never" Pacey says unconvincingly, as he starts to go back toward the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, and that's why you just ran out of here faster than that Kenyan guy who wins the Boston Marathon every year." Joey teases sarcastically, as Pacey turns around at the kitchen door and looks back at Joey.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make _your_ dinner so that _you _will have sustenance okay? I ate at the restaurant, it makes no difference to me if dinner is made or not." Pacey responds playfully.

"Fine, then don't make it." Joey responds, as she shakes her head stubbornly. Pacey shakes his head, surprised.

"Fine, I won't." Pacey decides.

"Fine." Joey responds, bickering playfully. Pacey walks quickly over to the couch and sits on the right end of the couch while Joey is sitting on the left end of the couch. They just stare straight ahead for a few seconds. Suddenly, they both reach over and start to make out on the couch, Pacey on top and Joey leaning just above the couch. Pacey pulls away and smiles at Joey.

"I love it when we argue." Pacey says happily. Joey nods.

"Me too" she responds, out of breath. They kiss again, as Joey leans over onto the couch, with Pacey on top kissing her. Joey reaches over to the remote with one of her hands and turns off the television. They continue to make out on the couch.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
